Shelby and Wing Themed Fanfics
by Falcon97
Summary: Here it is!  A series of one-shot fanfics dedicated to the pairing of Shelby and Wing!  Please read and review.
1. One: Love

**A series of one-shot fanfics with Shelby and Wing (yay!). Please review and tell me what you think.  
>These fanfics are dedicated to all fans of the ShelbyWing pairing. (Which is almost every HIVE fan :) )  
>*glances at Raven who is sharpening swords*<br>Raven: *stares at me*  
>Me: *hurriedly* None of the HIVE characters belong to me but to the magnificent Mark Walden.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>~-~-~ LOVE<strong> ~-~-~

Wing climbed off the exercise machine and sighed, exercise always made him feel alive. But not as alive as when he was around _her._ Wing frowned inwardly. He wasn't sure how to approach that particular topic with Shelby, yes, he was in love with her. But to admit it? He was worried that it might destroy they're relationship as friends. What if she didn't love him in return? Wing let out a brief grunt of annoyance and began slamming his fists into a large Punching Bag.  
>'Heya!'<br>Wing jumped and spun around his guard raised.  
>'Whoa! Easy with the karate big guy!' laughed Shelby who had snuck up behind him.<br>Wing felt his cheeks flush and hoped it didn't show up in the dim light of the gym.  
>'What are you doing here Shelby?' asked Wing.<br>Shelby shrugged, 'Well the two resident geeks are going on and on and on and on about Quantum Mechanics and I can only understand one word out of say twenty so I came to see what you were doing.'  
>'Well as you can see I'm punching,' responded Wing slamming his fist into the Punching Bag.<br>'No!' gasped Shelby, 'I'd never have guessed!'  
>'I wouldn't expect you to have,' Wing shot back inwardly smiling, he always enjoyed these verbal sparring matches with Shelby.<br>Wing glanced across at Shelby, she was staring at him with a smile on her face. Wing raised his eyebrow and she blinked and looked away blushing.  
>Wing wondered what she was thinking.<br>He would have been interested to know she was wondering the same thing.

Shelby glanced at Wing and chewed her lip anxiously, should she tell him or not? She loved Wing but would he love her in return if she told him how she felt?  
>She'd admitted her feelings for Wing to Laura who had been completely unsurprised and had told her just to come out and say it. But it was a lot harder to do than to say.<br>Wing stared at her for a few moments then blurted, 'Would you like to go for a walk?'  
>Shelby stared at Wing in surprise. 'Yes, I suppose,' she replied.<p>

Wing was kicking himself for saying that it sounded incredibly stupid to his ears. He was relived when Shelby had said "Yes". As they walked off with each Wing found himself repeatedly glancing at Shelby out of the corner of his eye. It took a few minutes for him to realize that she was doing the same thing.  
>They eventually ended up in one of the Alpha Streams social blocks. Shelby led him over to edge of one of the small pools and sat down on the edge. Wing stared at her for a few moments slowly bringing up the courage to tell her how he felt. She looked incredibly beautiful he realized. As it was early morning there was no-one around and the lights in the block were on a dim mode only faintly reflecting off the water and softly lighting her face.<br>Wing took a deep breath, 'Shelby,' he began, she turned slightly and looked at him her face inquiring, Wing took another deep breath, 'I'm not to sure what the best way to say this is but...' he trailed off and gently took her hands and gazed down into her face. 'I want you to know that I love you.'

Shelby's heart lespt in her chest. _"I love you."_ Wing loved her! She looked back at him then realized he was eyeing her anxiously waiting for a response.  
>Shelby smiled at him. 'I love you to Wing,' she replied.<br>Wing's face lit up with that wonderful smile of his and he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.  
>As they broke apart from the kiss Shelby grinned, 'Wow you're a really good kisser.'<br>Wing smiled back, 'I'm glad you think so.'

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing that one! I'm going to post another Shelby and Wing themed fanfic after this maybe a weepy one...<br>It might take a while as I've got another two fanfics I'm writing at the moment but it'll be around sometime so keep an eye out!**

**If you have any requests for a Shelby/Wing one-shot fanfic please leave it on your review and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Two: Death

**Here's a weepy one for you all, I've never done one like this before so I'll see how it goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>~-~-<strong>_**Death-~-~**_

Shelby stood rooted to the spot, the gun was pointed directly at her chest. She stared at the round black hole, waiting for the bullet that would end her life.

Dimly in the background she could hear her friends shouting and screaming her name, but they sounded distant and far away.

BANG!

Shelby flinched and closed her eyes waiting for the burning pain.  
>It never came.<p>

Instead there was a shout of rage and determination and then came the explosion.

There was a soft sigh as the bullet struck the persons chest.

Shelby opened her eyes and gasped with horror.

Wing was knelt on the floor in front of her, clutching his chest.

He looked at her out of those dark eyes, now filled with pain.

'No Wing,' sobbed Shelby falling to the ground trying to stem the flow of blood.

Wing fell backwards and lay on the ground his breathing ragged.

Shelby heard Otto and Laura calling Wing's name and running to him.

But she only had eyes for Wing.

'Why?' she whispered, a single tear slipping from her eye and landing on his beautiful face.

'Because your worth it,' he whispered shakily reaching out with his hand and brushing the tear tracks from her face.

Shelby grasped his hand, now cold.

'Your so beautiful,' he murmured gently.

'You'll be all right Wing,' Shelby said shakily.

Wing smiled sadly at her then gently pulled her toward him and kissed her.

As he did so a soft sigh escaped from his lips and he went limp in her arms.

Shelby pressed her forehead against his and wept.

He was gone.

Wing was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniff*<br>Sorry that wasn't very long...**

**Right, now I'm done with that I'll start working on some of those fanfic requests, maybe the Block and Tackle idea? (Thanks for that one DiamondNinja).  
>Then I'll have a go at a few others, please please post you ideas on the review page, thanks! :D<strong>


	3. Three: A Ring

**Ta-da! Here's yet another story. This takes place say, four years after the fab four's graduation from every super-villains favorite school: H.I.V.E. Enjoy! Please remember to review after reading, I love your feedback :D****  
><strong>**Note: There is a tiny little spoiler for Rogue in here, so please don't flame me for not warning you.**

* * *

><p>'For heaven's sake Wing,' sighed Otto, 'Would you just go and do it.'<br>Wing was pacing agitatedly around Otto and Laura's large living room.  
>'Otto's right,' put in Laura, 'Shel will be probably be fed up with waiting by now.'<br>Wing paused his pacing and slumped down into a near-by chair. 'But what if she rejects me?' he asked worriedly.  
>Otto and Laura exchanged a disbelieving glance, 'Wing,' began Otto slowly, 'You've faced some of the most feared villains alive, me injected with Animus, the Overlord and a mutant plant without bating an eyelid and yet at the thought of doing this your panicking?'<br>Wing looked up at Otto, 'Well,' he said defensively, 'You don't know what Shelby's like if she gets annoyed.  
>'Oh just get on with it will you?' exclaimed Laura. 'I'll deal with finding you a swanky restaurant and you can figure out the location to do your bit, okay?'<br>Wing hesitated.  
>'Okay?' Laura repeated a hard edge to her voice.<br>'Okay,' muttered Wing. Otto bit the inside of his lip hard to disguise a grin. This could turn out to be an interesting evening for Shelby.

* * *

><p>Shelby gazed out of the restaurant window, lost in her thoughts. It had been a while since she'd last seen her long-term boyfriend, Wing. It felt like years though it was only a few weeks, but then that was to be expected. He was very much sought after. But then, she thought a smile slipping onto her face, so was she.<br>There was the sound of someone clearing his throat behind her. Shelby twisted around in her chair, then smiled as she saw who it was, her heart lightening. Wing. He stood behind her a broad smile on his face, gazing at her intently.  
>'You look amazing,' he said softly. Indeed she did, a shimmering low-backed, black dress, it reminded him briefly of her as an Alpha student in a way.<br>'And you look incredibly handsome,' smiled Shelby standing up and kissing him. Wing reddened slightly. He was dressed in a black suit with a white top on underneath a dark expensive-looking jacket.  
>Shelby eyed up Wing, he seemed a little nervous for some reason. 'What is it?' she asked.<br>Wing jumped slightly and looked up at her, meeting her eyes, 'Urrmm...' was all he could manage.  
>'Did something happen on your assignment?' asked Shelby gazing at him anxiously.<br>Wing smiled at that, 'No, it all went smoothly, don't worry about anything, just enjoy the food.'  
>Shelby raised an eyebrow but let the matter lie, she would talk to him later.<p>

* * *

><p>Wing and Shelby walked out of the restaurant arm in arm, 'So what's this surprise you were talking about?' inquired Shelby, glancing up at Wing.<br>'Well, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it,' Wing replied dryly.  
>Shelby smiled, 'True,' she commented, and relented she would see would see what it was soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby peered out of the limousine window and her eyes widened. They were parked by the London Eye, it was lit up, shinning brightly in the night. Both she and Wing climbed out of the car and Wing led her over to the massive wheel smiling slightly. A man stood by one of the cars holding the door open, 'Sir and Madam,' he said graciously as they stepped in. Shelby glanced up at Wing, 'So how much did you pay him?' she asked softly.<br>Wing grinned, 'Enough to keep him happy.'  
>The car left the ground as the wheel began to turn, both Wing and Shelby stood next in front of the window, watching as a dramatic view of London at night came into view. As the car stopped at the very top of the wheel Wing took a deep breath and slid his hand surreptiously into his jacket feeling the velvet en-cased bow that was in there, the nerves came back full force. He shoved them down, it was now or never.<br>Shelby turned to smile at him, her face alight, 'This is an amazing surprise Wing, thank-you so much.'  
>'This is only part of it,' replied Wing smiling slightly in return.<br>Shelby looked at him curiously, 'Then what's the other part of it?'  
>Wing got down on one knee and Shelby's eyes widened in astonishment was he really going to...<br>'Shelby Trinity, will you marry me?' asked Wing, producing the box with the ring inside and opening it up. The ring lay there glistening in the soft light, the shinning diamond glinted gently.  
>Shelby stared form Wing to the ring and back again. Slowly a delighted smile slid onto her face, 'Yes,' she said softly.<br>Wing's gear leaped in his chest.  
>'Yes,' she repeated more loudly and slipped the ring onto her finger.<br>Wing laughed with delight and pulled his fiancée into a kiss. Suddenly the world seemed much brighter.

Otto lowered the high-power binoculars from his eyes and grinned. 'She said "yes"!' he exclaimed into a radio, on the other end, Laura, Franz, Nigel, Raven, Diabolus and Dr. Nero along with a few others from HIVE burst into applause, they were clustered around he radio with pleased expressions on their faces ready to throw a party to congratulate the lucky couple once they came back to their home.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>*grins* Right, now onto the next one, if I can get past a certain writer's block...grrrrrrr.<strong>


	4. Four: Guardian Angel

**Here's another one-shot for all the Wingelby fans out there...sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Guardian Angel***<strong>

* * *

><p>Shelby walked down the corridor, her head full off...Wing, she smiled absently to herself, remembering the way he smiled, the way he...<br>"Well, well, well, look who we have here.'  
>Shelby looked up from the ground which she'd been staring at to see Block standing in front of her, one was holding a vicious-looking knife. Shelby twisted around quickly, only to see Tackle standing behind her, blocking in any escape. He was loosely holding onto a large, metal crowbar. Shelby gulped, suddenly realising how desolated the corridor was. She quickly squashed down her anxiety and turned to Block with a sweet smile on her face, 'Anything I can do for you gentlemen?' she asked.<br>Tackle smiled, but there was no amusement in his expression, 'We're not happy with you.'  
>'And why might that be?' asked Shelby breezily, managing to sound noncelant whilst all the time looking around for some way to help her fight of the two Henchmen.<br>Block stepped forward a few paces, 'Let's just say you've made us look like idiots.'  
>Shelby shot him another sweet smile, 'Oh you don't need me to look like that,' she said pleasantly.<br>Tackle blinked and looked puzzled, unsure how to interpret this, eventually he realized he had just been insulted.  
>'Why you...' he began his expression furious and stepping forward.<br>Shelby winced inwardly, realising she had pushed the mark to far. She didn't hesitate and launched herself forward, darting quickly around Tackle's guard and slamming her fist into his chin at the same time giving him a hard kick, between his legs.  
>Shelby couldn't keep back a smirk as Tackle fell to his knees moaning, the smile fadded as she remembered Block, spinning around with her guard raised she saw him walking towards her. The expression on his face was terrifying, even to Shelby who had seen her fair share of "terrifying".<br>As Block moved towards her with the knife clutched loosely in his hand Shelby spun to the side to avoid the surprisingly fast slash that Block aimed at her. It was too little too late.  
>Shelby gasped as the knife slashed open a long cut in her left arm then all air was knocked from her body as a bar slammed into her back.<br>She collapsed to the ground, her vision flickering, Block and Tackle stood before her.  
>'You're going to pay,' snarled one, Shelby didn't know which, she was too focused on trying to stay conscious.<br>She moaned as the bar slammed across her back again, and again and...her vision became restricted to a narrow tunnel and she wasn't aware of much. Her eyelids flickered closed. It was too much to stay awake...

There was a sudden wild yell of rage and the sound of feet pounding of the floor, dimly she heard a crunching sound a cry of pain, with what felt like the greatest effort she'd ever made she opened her eyes.  
>Tackle was lying on the floor unconscious, his nose appeared to be broken, Shelby moaned as she rolled over to see what was happening.<br>Wing was there laying into Block with a series of blinding kicks and punches his face the epitome of anger.  
>Tackle made a wild slash with his knife which Wing easily evaded before leting it rip with a lethal kick which actually sent Tackle flying a little way backwards before the smashed into the ground.<br>'Wing,' gasped Shelby.  
>The tall Asian boy ran to her and threw himself down on the ground beside her.<br>He gently ran a hand through her hair, his face one of fear and anger, 'Are you alright.'  
>Shelby managed a smile and gently touched Wing's handsome face, 'Now you're here.'<br>Wing smiled and gently picked up the girl in his strong hands.  
>She relaxed and allowed her eyes to slide closed as she watched her boyfriend's face as he carried her, she smiled at the feeling of complete safety in his arms, now, everything would be alright.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wingelby FTW! XD<strong>


End file.
